


Onward

by WriteReal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU after 3:20, Angst, F/M, Post 3.20, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteReal/pseuds/WriteReal
Summary: Oliver is set to become the next Ra's. Felicity is struggling to find a way to cope with her new reality when she gets a huge surprise.





	1. Where Do I Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a drabble about life at home after leaving Oliver in Nanda Parbat. As always, the muse does as she pleases and led me here.
> 
> I don't own anything. Really. Not kidding.
> 
> No beta. Blame me for all mistakes.

She stared blankly at the screens in front of her. There was so much to do, so much to figure out now that Oliver was gone. Her stomach clenched as the thought tore through her mind. He was gone. Not on a mission, not trapped somewhere they could rescue him from. He had made his choice and was training to become the next Ra’s.  
She thought of the last time she had seen him, standing outside the cave with tears in his eyes as he told her not to say good-bye. They had kissed one last time. She closed her eyes as she replayed that moment; the softness of his lips, the wiry scratch of his beard and mustache, the strength in his hands as he cradled her face.  
Tears welled behind her eyelids and she took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. It was all she had done since the rest of the team had come back from Nanda Parbat. All crying did was give her a headache and blocked sinuses. It didn’t make her feel one bit better.  
She heard footsteps on the stairs and knew it was John. He had been extremely protective since they had returned. She hadn’t told him about what had happened between her and Oliver, but he seemed to know anyway. Sweet, wonderful John who had always been in her corner, constantly telling Oliver to go get the woman he loved. He hated to see her broken like this, and so she tried to hide it as best she could.  
“Hey,” John said softly, coming to stand next to her. “How’s it going?”  
She grimaced and opened her eyes to look up into his. “It sucks. It epically sucks.” She gave him a big, fake smile. “But enough of my positivity. How are you? How are Lyla and Sara?”  
John squeezed her shoulder with one of his large, calloused hands. “I’m not much better than you, to tell the truth. I’m just putting one foot in front of the other, and telling myself every two minutes that going back to Nanda Parbat won’t do any of us any good.”  
“We could burn the place to the ground,” she said bitterly. “Maybe that would keep that sick psycho too busy to indoctrinate Oliver as his Al-Sahim.”  
“I wish,” John said. “If I thought there was any way to get him out of there, I’d already be doing it.”  
She bowed her head and sighed. “I know. I know it was Oliver’s choice, but at the same time, I know it’s not what he wants. He thinks he has to do this.” She paused. “I guess maybe he does. Either Ra’s kills him and everyone he cares about, or he becomes the new Ra’s. Talk about the frying pan or the fire.”  
John nodded. “If you call that a choice, then that is what Oliver’s was. But I know that what he really wanted, more than anything, was to have a life with you.”  
Felicity snorted. “Yeah, except he couldn’t let that happen, remember? He couldn’t be Oliver and the Arrow at the same time.”  
John leaned against the desk and folded his arms across his considerable chest. “He had changed his mind about that. I think you know that. He was ready to do whatever it took to be with you, including giving up the hood if that is what it took.”  
“He could never give up the hood,” Felicity said softly. “It’s a part of who he is. And he would always feel guilty for anything that happened in Star City after he left.” She shook her head. “The only thing that could convince Oliver to walk away from this city was his fear of what Ra’s would do if he didn’t agree to become his heir.”  
“I’m not so sure, Felicity,” John insisted. “Oliver was tired of sacrificing his relationship with you. He was ready to make a change.”  
Tears welled in her eyes again. “Well his timing sucks!” she snapped. “Now it doesn’t matter, does it? He’s gone, and he’s not coming back.” She swiped angrily at the wetness on her cheeks.  
“It does matter,” John said, leaning forward and kissing her on the top of the head. “It doesn’t make it any easier, but he really did want to make it work with you, Felicity.”  
A sob caught in her throat and she put her head down on the desk and cried, again.

The alarm went off and she smacked it into silence. She had to get up. She had work to do. A city to help save. She stared at the ceiling and didn’t move. She took a deep breath and willed herself out of bed. She took another. Nothing. She had nothing. She turned her head to look out the window at the soft glow of morning. She used to love mornings. They were a beginning of a day, a chance to do new and interesting things. There was so much potential in a new day.  
She turned her head the other way and stared at the wall. I need to get up. I need to get up. She chanted to herself. Lying here feeling sorry for herself wasn’t going to solve anything. She blew out a breath and levered herself into a sitting position.  
The room spun and a wave of nausea swamped her, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting on her favorite comforter. She staggered into the bathroom and threw up a scant amount of bile and then dry heaved over and over again. She stayed bent over, her eyes closed, willing her stomach to settle until she was sure that she wasn’t going to vomit again.  
She flushed the toilet and then pulled out her toothbrush. One whiff of the toothpaste had her re-capping it and heading back into her bedroom. Clean teeth would have to wait. She sat down on the side of the bed and gripped the mattress as the room whirled around her. What the hell? She didn’t have time to get sick. She thought back to people she had been around who had been sick. She couldn’t think of anyone. She spent most of her time in the cave, alone, which was what she preferred right now.  
She rubbed her temples, rolling the pads of her fingers in slow circles. Her heart was beating too fast and she was still dizzy. Damn it. The last thing she wanted to do today was sit and stare at the four walls of her apartment.  
Beside the bed, her cellphone rang and she snatched up, grateful for a diversion. Dig’s name flashed on the screen.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, instantly worried. John didn’t usually call with good news.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” he assured her. “Lyla and I were just wondering if you were up for breakfast this morning? There’s a new place on fifth that is supposed to have the best waffles of all time.”  
The thought of putting food – even light, fluffy waffles – in her mouth almost made her gag.  
“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “Normally, I would jump at the chance, but I seem to have caught some bug. I woke up with an upset stomach.”  
“Felicity…” John stretched out her name. Clearly, he didn’t believe her.  
“No, John, I’m serious. I would love to have breakfast with you and Lyla, but the remains of my dinner just made a hasty exit through my mouth, so I really don’t think you want me to repeat that at the restaurant.”  
“You okay? Can we bring you something?”  
Felicity shook her head and then said, “No. I think I’m just going to go back to bed. I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow.”  
“Okay,” John said. “Let us know if you need anything, okay? I’ll cover things ‘at work.’”  
“Thanks John,” she said and disconnected. She tossed the phone down and wondered what to do with herself. Well, she might be stuck at home, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t still help. She’d get on her laptop and start scanning things in the city.  
Carefully, she stood up. She was still a bit dizzy, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t work with. Slowly, she walked to the living room where her laptop sat on the coffee table. She bent over to pick it up and the whole world slanted sideways. She gasped, and felt behind her for the couch even as her legs were collapsing beneath her.  
“Damnit!” she yelled. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” She sat back against the cushions of the couch and closed her eyes. Her stomach gurgled a warning and she placed her hand across her abdomen, willing her digestive track to calm down. Whatever this virus, or whatever it was, was doing a number on her.  
After a few minutes, when the spinning had stopped, she carefully made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She hadn’t been eating or drinking much lately, so maybe she was dehydrated. Oliver was always preaching at people to stay hydrated. “Our bodies are 70% water,” he would say. “You have to be hydrated for it to run right.”  
She smiled, thinking of how earnestly Oliver had said that to Thea after one of their workouts. For all his gruff manner and tough guy exterior, Oliver was a loving and protective older brother. Actually, he was far better at taking care of people than he, or most others, realized. He was always looking out for her and other members of the team. If someone got hurt, he took it as a personal failure.  
The familiar ache that never left her chest grew as she thought back over the past three years. She had watched him go out night after night taking on some of the worst the world had to offer. Yet, in all those times, she had believed in her heart of hearts that he would survive; that he would come back. Injured, tired, despondent, but he would always come back. Even at the bleakest moments, she had clung to that. A decision to disbelieve facts no matter how strong they were.  
This time, she couldn’t hide behind that delusion. Oliver had taken himself away. He had sacrificed himself to keep everyone else safe. She knew he wouldn’t turn away once he had made that decision. He really was, truly, gone. Tears burned in her eyes and she swiped at them angrily before picking up her laptop and turning towards the hallway.  
The bright yellow flowers on the wall calendar caught her eye and she frowned. She hadn’t flipped the calendar over to the right month yet. She had barely noticed that it was a new month. Balancing the glass on the laptop, she used her other hand to lift up the next page and fasten it to the holder. A field of purple and black pansies swaying under a bright blue sky seemed almost garish to her. Right now she couldn’t relate to that kind of peace and simplicity.  
She smoothed her fingers down over the days of the month and then paused, frowning as her fingers slid from one day to the next. She went back and counted the days again. Had it really been that long since Nanda Parbat? Had she really lost that much time since returning?  
A small notation on the last week of the month caught her eye and she sucked in her breath. She put the laptop and the glass back on the counter and ripped the calendar off the wall. Frantically she flipped it back to the previous month, and the month before that. Her mouth went dry as she counted the weeks. She was trying to make sense of what she was looking at, trying to make the numbers add up right, but there was no way to bend simple math.  
She was two and a half weeks late. She was never, ever late. The depo shot she took every three months had kept her regular for years. She flipped further back in the calendar and shook her head in disbelief. She had missed her appointment at the clinic. She should have had a new shot almost two months ago. With all the craziness of Ra’s and Thea, she had forgotten to re-schedule.  
Which meant…she wasn’t sick. There wasn’t a virus. She was pregnant…and there was a baby. Oliver’s baby.  
She dropped the calendar and clapped her hands to her mouth, but this time is shock rather than nausea. She slowly turned around and put her hands on the counter and stared down at her bare toes peeking out from under her pajama bottoms.  
Their one night together. The first and only time they had gotten to completely express their love for one another they had created a child. Tears filled her eyes and she folded her hands across her stomach. A half sob, half laugh burst through her lips. She had hoped for this one day, on the rare occasions that she allowed herself to dream about a future with Oliver, but she had never expected, never even considered having a child now with all the insanity that was their lives.  
The timing couldn’t be worse. Oliver was gone. She was alone, trying and failing to maintain his mission, to protect his legacy. Only now, Oliver was going to have another legacy; a living, breathing one.  
She turned and carefully made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Dizziness and nausea or no, she had to know for sure. There was a grocery store within walking distance that would have pregnancy tests. Her intuition told her she was carrying their child, but science, her reliable old friend, would prove it.


	2. So, this is awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many people that Felicity can turn to for advice, so she chooses the only one she thinks might understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to ask another woman how to navigate this new landscape.

Felicity tapped lightly on the doorframe, but she was sure that Lyla already knew she was there. The head of ARGUS looked up from her screen and smiled at her.

“Hi! I’ll just be a minute. Have a seat.” She gestured to the nondescript chairs in front of her desk and returned to reading whatever was on the screen.

Felicity sat, willing herself not to fidget with her bracelet or her rings or her jeans. She knew Lyla was trained in reading body language, and there was no point broadcasting her nervousness any more that necessary.  
“There,” Lyla said, turning away from the screen and giving her undivided attention to Felicity. “Would it be bad to say that I wish the entire Middle East would fall off the planet?”

Felicity laughed. “Not at all. Just hearing about all of it on the news is enough to make me support the idea.”

“When we rule the world that will be our first royal decision,” Lyla said, sitting back in her chair. “That’s another thing I have never understood; why anyone would ever want to be a president or a king. What a pain in the butt.”

“I definitely prefer to leave the leading to others,” Felicity said. “I’m happy to stay at my workstation and just help.”

Lyla laughed. “’Just help?’ You do more than ‘just’ anything. There would be a lot more bad people running around this city without you.”

Felicity shrugged and looked down at her hands. “I wasn’t leading, though. That was Oliver. And John.”

Lyla got up and closed her door. The room was dim with only the computer monitors and a sole lamp. She sat down next to Felicity and reached out and took her hands.

“Felicity, what’s wrong?”

“I’m that obvious, am I?” Felicity asked, with a small sniff. “Nothing gets past you ARGUS types.”

“You don’t have to hide anything from me,” Lyle said gently. “Well, at least nothing personal. If you’re going to stage an overthrow or rob a bank we might have as issue.” She squeezed Felicity’s hand. “Talk to me.”

“Okay,” Felicity said and took a big breath. She had no idea where to start or how to explain. “I don’t know where to start. I-I don’t even know what I’m here to ask you exactly. I just feel like you might know a little bit about what I’m dealing with.”

“Oliver,” Lyla said.

Felicity nodded, and looked up at Lyla. “That, and…more.” She bit her lip, then shook her head and raised her head to meet Lyla’s eyes straight on. “I can’t believe I am saying this. This was not on my agenda or in my plans for many, many years, but…I’m pregnant.”

Lyla’s eyes went wide. Then she squeezed both of Felicity’s hands and then pulled her into a tight hug. Felicity put her head on the other woman’s shoulder and just let herself be hugged, pulling strength from her friend. Lyla rubbed her back and they both sat back.

“How far along?” she asked. 

“Six weeks,” Felicity said. She could see the other woman making calculations in her head.

“Right around Nanda Parbat?” Lyla said, looking to Felicity for confirmation.

“At Nanda Parbat,” Felicity confirmed. “It was the only time we…spent the night together. Although,” she added bitterly, “It wasn’t even one night.”

“How do you feel?” Lyla asked carefully.

“Physically, I’m pretty good. I’ve been having nausea and some dizzy spells. My doctor put me on vitamins and an iron supplement because I’m borderline anemic. I saw the-the baby on ultrasound.” She smiled at Lyla. “It looks like a pollywog.”

Lyla laughed. “Yeah, they don’t look too much like babies at that point. But the heartbeat-“

“That was so amazing!” Felicity burst in. “I made a recording of it on my phone. It’s so fast!”

“That was one of my favorite parts of going to the doctor; hearing the heartbeat,” Lyla said, smiling. She looked into Felicity’s eyes. “How are you doing emotionally? Hormones can be a bitch even under the best of circumstances.”

Felicity sighed. “I swing from one extreme to the other. On the one hand, I am scared absolutely to death about becoming a mother, much less a single mother. This is definitely not the way I wanted to enter motherhood. On the other hand,” she paused, and gave Lyla a wry smile. “I feel like this a gift. He’s gone, but there’s a part of him still here. A part of him that I can love and cherish.”

Lyla blinked back her tears. “Felicity, you are so strong. I can imagine only too well how you must be divided on this. I promise you this; John and I will always be there for you. You are not, nor will you ever be, alone.” She took a deep breath. “I wish there was some way to tell him. It might change-“

“No,” Felicity said firmly. “That ship has sailed, Lyla. I’m not going to live my life thinking he might walk in the door one day. He wanted me to live my life, to be happy, and that’s what I’m going to do. I know he would be here if he could. He would want to be a father to this child, but he can’t. So, I’m going to o the very best I can, and our son or daughter will grow up knowing how brave and strong and wonderful their father was.”

Lyla leaned forward and hugged her again. “Your son or daughter is going to be very, very lucky to have you for a mom.”


	3. The Conversation That Was Never Supposed To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big jump. Post 3:23 and obviously AU. What happens after Oliver chooses Felicity without knowing what she has to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally together. How does she tell him?

The door closed quietly behind them. Felicity turned on another lamp and tossed her purse on the couch before turning to him. He stood in the center of her living room still dressed in black but minus the League armor. He looked exhausted, and dispirited. She knew the rift with John was weighing heavily on him. She wanted to tell him again that John would come around, but she really wasn’t sure. Oliver had taken Lyla and put baby Sara in danger. Nothing mattered to John more than his family.

“Come on,” she said, reaching out a hand to him and pulling him with her down the hallway. “I’m going to guess it has been a long, long time since you’ve had a hot shower.”

He snorted. “Yeah. The League isn’t big on creature comforts. Makes you soft.”

She directed him to the bathroom and flipped on the light. “Towels are in the linen closet. Sorry, all I’ve got is girly shampoo and soaps.”

He gave her a wan smile, and said, “I don’t care. I will just be happy to be clean and warm.” He paused. “And with you.”

She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, her hand brushing against his jaw. He pulled her into his arms and she went more than willingly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She could feel the need building in her. The need to just hold him as close to her as tightly as she could, as long as she could. She wanted them wrapped in each other’s arms, safe, and whole, but he needed food and rest first.

She broke the kiss and rubbed his nose with hers. “You shower. I’m going to order food. Chinese or Mexican?”

“Mexican, please,” He said firmly. “Nothing exotic.”

She stroked his cheek. “Mexican it is,” she said and left him to enjoy the hot water.

He came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and jeans from his overnight bad just as the food arrived. Felicity paid the driver and closed and locked the door. She had plates and utensils on the coffee table. She smiled at him as he came into the room.

“Couch okay?” she asked, gesturing with the food. “If not, I can clear off the table. There really is a table underneath all of those components, etc.”

“The couch is good,” he said softly, taking the bags from her and sitting on the couch to open them. They busied themselves dolling out food for a few minutes and then sat back to eat. 

She watched him closely. She wasn’t all that hungry herself. She was still buzzing from the adrenaline earlier. Her appetite wasn’t quite back to normal either, although Lyla assured her it would return with a vengeance soon enough.  
He dug into his food with gusto, closing his eyes a couple of times to savor the flavors. She smiled, watching him. She was so grateful for this little moment, this bit of normalcy. A couple sharing some take-out on the couch at the end of a long day. Granted most people’s days didn’t include master assassins and insane despots, but in the end everyone battled their own dragons.

She took a bite of her burrito was surprised at how good it taste. She was suddenly hungry and started making inroads on her own meal. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes until Oliver sat back and sighed.  
“That tasted really good. I forgot how much I liked carnitas burritos.”

She chuckled. “Pico’s is still the best. I might have gotten churros for dessert.”

He twitched an eyebrow at her. “Busting the diet big time?”

She shrugged. “If now isn’t the time to celebrate, I don’t know when is.” She reached out and took his hand. “I can’t believe you’re here. I keep feeling like I should pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

He frowned at her. “No one pinches my girlfriend, not even you.”

She laughed softly. “So I’m your my girlfriend, am I?”

He caressed the back of her hand with his calloused fingers. “I hope so. That’s what I want. What do you want?”

She swallowed hard and smiled at him. “That is exactly what I want. I’m just not sure how we go about that.”  
He laced his fingers through his. “We pack some stuff, get in the car, and go wherever we want, and do whatever we want.”

“Sounds like heaven,” she said, smiling at him. “But I don’t think we can do that forever.”

“Maybe not,” he let go of her hand to reach up and stroke her face. “But we can do it for as long as you want.”

She took his hand from her cheek and kissed his palm. His breath hitched and she looked up into his eyes. They were shining with love and longing, and a bit of fear.

“I don’t care where we go as long as we’re together.” Tears pricked behind her eyes and she cursed her damned hormones that made her an emotional mess. She had to tell him, but she thought she should wait. He needed sleep and time to unwind, and she couldn’t dump this on him his first night back, but if she waited and he didn’t want the baby, then what would happen?

Her internal debate flared. Of course Oliver would want their baby. He would be as surprised as she had been. Taken aback. Shocked. But not upset or horrified. His first concern would be to protect their child. That was who Oliver was. But the other side of her brain argued that he had just been through yet another kind of hell; brain washing, living under the thumb of an evil man and trying to perfectly play a part just to stay alive. He couldn’t be in a good space emotionally right now and dropping this bomb on him would be adding injury to insult. Right?

“Earth to Felicity,” Oliver said gently, and he cupped her face with both of his strong hands. She blinked and looked up at him. “Where did you go just now?”

“I-I was just, you know, thinking. About everything. Everything you’ve been through even though I don’t know half of it, and how hard it had to be to fool Ra’s and survive his brain washing, and I can’t imagine how surreal it must be for you to be back here, and—“

He placed a finger on her lips and her babbling died instantly. He searched her eyes, and she felt like he was peeling away all her layers until there was no place left to hide. She didn’t want to hide anything from him, but she needed to give him time. He deserved that.

“What is it?” he asked. He pushed the hair back behind her ears, and stroked her jaw. “Just tell me.”

She shook her head. “No, it can wait. I just want to enjoy having you here, and-“

“Tell me,” he urged quietly. “Whatever it is, just say it.”

Felicity shook her head harder. “Oliver, it can wait. We can talk about it-“

“Now,” he said firmly. “What are you so afraid to tell me, Felicity?” He paused and looked deep into her eyes again. “If you’re having second thoughts, if you don’t want to be with me, I-“

“No!” she exclaimed. “No, no, no! That is not it, at all!”

Relief flitted across his face and he gave her a small smile. “Okay, then whatever it is, we will deal with it together. So, spill.”

She looked away, at the detris of their meal, the soft glow of the lamplight, anywhere but at him. She was so torn, and honestly so afraid of what he would do. Of how he would feel. 

He tugged gently on her hand until she turned to look at him.

“Trust me,” he said softly. 

A tendril of love swirled around her heart. Of course she trusted him. She blew out a big breath. “Okay. Okay, I can do this.” She took both of his hands in hers, settled herself into the couch as they faced each other. She looked him right in the eye. “Okay, now it’s my turn to tell you that I need you to know that I can handle whatever you say. Whatever your reaction is to this…news, it’s okay. You’ve been through hell – again – and you haven’t even had a night of sleep, so this really should wait-“

“Felicity,” he warned. “I’m fine. Just tell me.”

“I will,” she said quickly. “I am. So,” she paused, trying to find the best way to say it but everything either sounded too technical, too trite, or too vague. Damn, but code was so much easier than English. She blew out another big breath before looking him straight in the eye. “That night in Nanda Parbat, our night, was more than just a beginning for us. It was a beginning for someone else, too.” She bit her lip, and went for it. “I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a father.”

Oliver’s eyes went wide, and for the first time ever she saw his mouth fall open. He just sat and stared at her for a moment, and she held her breath, hoping for the best and deathly afraid of the worst. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and then he reached out and pulled her into a fierce hug. He buried his face in her neck as he molded their bodies together. She went limp with relief.

He pulled back slightly and beamed at her. There were tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “The whole time in Nanda Parbat, I kept hoping, I kept wanting to find some way to come back to you so that we could finally be together. I would tell myself that it was pointless to feel that way. That I was just making it harder. I never dared to dream that we would have a family.” He kissed her, and she kissed him back, happiness spreading through her whole body.

Then he was pulling back again, and looking at her very seriously. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Yes and yes,” she said, beaming at him. “We are both doing great, now that you’re back.”

He squeezed her hands. “How do you feel about this? We’ve never even talked about having kids. I’ve always gotten the sense that you might want them someday, but in the distant future.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Is this what I would plan? No. Is it ideal? No. We are going to have some very big, tough logistical decisions to make, but as long as we make them together, I’m good. It’s just,” she paused. “I know this is a huge shock for you. It took me weeks to wrap my head around it, to realize all the implications. You might not feel the same way after you’ve had time to-“

He cut her off with a fierce kiss. She opened her mouth to his and their tongues danced together, longing and love and need the symphony to which they moved. His hands were on either side of her face, holding her close to him even though she had no intention of going anywhere.

He broke their kiss and looked her straight in the eye. “My feelings are not going to change, Felicity. You may have been on the fence about us, Ms. Smoak, but I’ve known for a very long time that I wanted us to become a family someday. I don’t care about logistics or timing or anything else. The three of us are all that matters.”

They kissed again and she pressed herself against his chest, her fingers gliding through his too-short hair, running through his soft beard and down along his strong neck. He was home. He was safe. He was hers. Theirs. She nipped his lower lip and then smiled at his surprise. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “I’m never letting you go again.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured. “And I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives.” He kissed her again, and then stood, tugging her up with him. “And now, mother–to-be of my child, I think it is time we went to bed.”

“Ooh,” she said, grinning. “That sounds very good.” He grinned back as he headed towards the bedroom. Suddenly he stopped, and turned around with a frown on his face. “Wait. Can we? I mean, what if-“

She rolled her eyes. “Oliver! Everything is fine. People have sex during pregnancy all the time.”

A frown still furrowed his brow, so she stepped up and wound herself around him. “In fact,” she whispered, “pregnant sex is supposed to be some of the best ever. All those extra hormones.” Oliver’s eyes were wide, and she smirked up at him. “Unless of course you’d like to spend the next several months sleeping separately?”

Oliver’s eyes darkened. “No. No, definitely not.”

“Good,” she said cheerily. “Now let’s go to the bedroom and you can show me just how much you’ve missed me.”

He grinned at her and starting walking backwards, pulling her along with him. “I missed you a lot, Felicity. A lot.”

“Prove it,” she dared him, and laughed as he swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom.


End file.
